


something wicked this way comes

by rattyjol



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Hogwarts Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 04:49:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4652961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rattyjol/pseuds/rattyjol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Weasley twins and Luna Lovegood—Hogwarts trembles in fear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	something wicked this way comes

**Author's Note:**

> prompted by tigriswolf at comment_fic LJ: [Harry Potter, George Weasley/Luna Lovegood/Fred Weasley, Hogwarts trembles in fear](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/648294.html?thread=87682150#t87682150)

They come across her early in their seventh year, surrounded by a couple of Umbridge's cronies. With three wands pointed at her nose she looks as serene as ever, hands clasped behind her back as hexes are deliberated over her head.  
  
"Anuris is always fun. See how much talking she does with that smart mouth of hers when she sounds like a toad."  
  
"Let's cut off her hair, anyway. We can pin it up outside Ravenclaw Tower, send a message, you know."  
  
She spots Fred and George over the shoulder of one of the shorter goons, tilts her head just a little to the side— no cry for help, hardly. As if there aren't three people arguing about how best to hex her half a meter away.  
  
Fred looks at George. George looks at Fred.  
  
Fred rolls out a little bow— _you do the honors_ —so George grins, all wicked, and pulls a canister out of his pocket. He gives it a quick shake and rolls it down the hall, where it bumps to a gentle stop at the heels of Goon #2. Luna sidesteps neatly—her timing couldn't be better with a stopwatch and six weeks' rehearsal—and the innocent little canister bursts into a cloud of lurid blue.  
  
Luna joins them down the hall, leaving the goons hacking and choking behind. Her expression seems to hardly have changed at all.  
  
"Will they be all right?"  
  
"Oh, fine," Fred says, airy and warm, and loops an arm through hers to tow her away. "They'll be a little glum—"  
  
"—blue, that is, for a day or two—" George takes her other arm, smooth as you please, as they move rapidly away from the scene.  
  
"—a week at most; really, we're not quite sure—"  
  
"—limited opportunities for testing, you see—" They whirl behind a tapestry and down the slide they find there, wide enough for three side-by-side.  
  
"—there are only so many willing first-years to go around." The slide ends in a tangle of legs and robes and white-blonde hair.  
  
"The test patches you find in books are rubbish, I know," says the heap, "but if you add a bit of slimewood mulch and an animation charm—"  
  
"That's brilliant," says the heap.  
  
"Why didn't we think of that?" says the heap.  
  
The heap reassembles itself back into three people. Two of them are grinning, all wicked, and the third only smiles.  
  
"Oh, yes," says George. He looks at Luna and sees the sun.  
  
"Yes," agrees Fred, watching her like the moon. "I think you're going to be  _fun_."


End file.
